The spinal column, or backbone, is one of the most important parts of the body. It provides the main support, allowing us to stand upright, bend, and twist. As shown in FIG. 1, thirty three (33) individual bones interlock with each other to form the spinal column. The vertebrae are numbered and divided into regions. The cervical vertebrae C1-C7 form the neck, support the head and neck, and allow nodding and shaking of the head. The thoracic vertebrae T1-T12 join with the ribs to form the rib cage. The five lumbar vertebrae L1-L5 carry most of the weight of the upper body and provide a stable center of gravity when a person moves. Five vertebrae of the sacrum S and four of the coccyx C are fused. This comprises the back wall of the pelvis. Intervertebral discs are located between each of the mobile vertebra. Intervertebral discs comprise a thick outer layer with a crisscrossing fibrous structure annulus A that surrounds a soft gel-like center, the nucleus N. Discs function like shock-absorbing springs. The annulus pulls the vertebral bodies together against the elastic resistance of the gel-filled nucleus. When we bend, the nucleus acts like a ball bearing, allowing the vertebral bodies to roll over the incompressible gel. Each disc works in concert with two facet joints, forming a spinal motion segment. The biomechanical function of each pair of facet joints is to guide and limit the movement of the spinal motion segment. The surfaces of the joint are coated with cartilage that helps each joint move smoothly. Directly behind the discs, the ring-like vertebral bodies create a vertical tunnel called the spinal canal or neuro canal. The spinal cord and spinal nerves pass through the spinal canal, which protects them from injury. The spinal cord is the major column of nerve tissue that is connected to the brain and serves as an information super-highway between the brain and the body. The nerves in the spinal cord branch off to form pairs of nerve roots that travel through the small openings between the vertebrae and the intervertebral foramens.
Various medical conditions require a surgeon to repair, remove and/or replace the aforementioned discs. For example, in one surgical procedure, known as a discectomy (or diskectomy) with interbody fusion, the surgeon removes the nucleus of the disc and replaces it with an implant. As shown in FIG. 2, it may be necessary, for example, for the surgeon to remove the nucleus of the disc between the L3 and L4 vertebrae. Disc DL3-L4 is shown in an enlarged view in FIG. 3. This figure also shows various anatomical structures of the spine, including facets F3A and F4A, facet joint FJ, spinous processes SP3 (not shown) and SP4, transverse processes TP3A and TP4A, and intervertebral foramen IF. FIG. 4 is a top view of the section of the spinal column shown in FIG. 3, with the L3 vertebra removed to expose annulus A and nucleus N of disc DL3-L4. Neural canal NC is also shown. FIG. 5 is an anterior perspective view of the section of the spinal column shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 6 is a partial cross-sectional view of the section of the spinal column shown in FIG. 5, taken generally along line 6-6, but with vertebra L3 in place atop disc DL3-L4.
One common tool used in these spinal surgical procedures is an endoscope. A representative endoscope 30 is shown in FIG. 7A. Endoscopes are complex biomedical devices. The complexity results from the need for fiberoptic bundles and multiple long narrow channels to be contained within a tubular structure that is constrained by the limited dimensions of the body cavity opening. As shown in FIG. 7A, endoscope 30 broadly comprises light guide connector 31, light guide tube 32, control body 33, and insertion tube 34. As will be described infra, the inflatable abrading device of the embodiment is introduced into the disc space via insertion tube 34. As shown in FIG. 7B, surgeon 40 uses the endoscope both to observe and guide the procedure via monitor 41, and to introduce and manipulate surgical instruments and tools during surgery on patient 45.
The endoscope is only one element of the system. Other required elements are a light source, video processor, monitor and water bottle. For the purpose of describing an endoscope in this disclosure, we refer to videoscopes, which represent a newer technology in endoscope development as compared to fiberoptic endoscopes. In videoscopes, the “viewing” fibre bundle is replaced by a miniature charged coupled device (CCD) video camera chip that transmits signals via wires.
Videoscopes include three major sections: connector 31 (sometimes referred to as the “umbilical” section), control body 33 and insertion tube 34. Endoscopes require a watertight internal compartment integrated through all components for electrical wiring and controls, which protects them from exposure to patient secretions during use and facilitates the endoscope being submerged for cleaning and subsequent disinfection. Example embodiments are not intended to be limited to any particular type of endoscope.
Control body 33 provides connections for four systems: the electrical system, the light system, the air and water system, and the suction system. A cable with video signal, light control, and remote switching from the video processor is connected in the electrical system. A watertight cap is required for leak testing and reprocessing. The electrical connector is the only opening to the internal components. The connector is inserted into the light source and directs light via the fiberoptic bundle in the light guide to the distal end of the insertion tube. Air pressure is provided from a pump to the air pipe, and the water bottle is also connected here (there is no water channel or water connection for bronchoscopes). In some endoscope models, the separate air and water channels merge just prior to the distal end where they exit through a single channel. In other models, the air and water channels are totally separate and do not merge. The air and water channels are usually of one millimeter internal diameter, which is too small for brushing. A portable or wall suction system is connected to the suction port. The Universal cord encases the electrical wiring and air, water and suction channels from the connector to the control section. Teflon® (PTFE) tubing is commonly used for channels, and advances in technology have led to more pliable and smooth materials for instrument channels with better anti-adhesion properties. The suction channel size can vary from two to four millimeters internal diameter depending on scope make and model. There is a biopsy port on the side of the insertion tube that allows instruments to be passed down the insertion tube to the distal end (referred to as the instrument channel or biopsy/suction channel).
Control body 33 has moveable knobs that allow the physician to control all scope functions. The angulation control knobs drive the angulation wires and control the bending section at the distal end of the insertion tube, thereby providing two-dimensional angulation. Locking mechanisms are provided to hold the bending section in a specific position. The suction cylinder and valve connects the suction channel to the instrument channel in the insertion tube. By pressing the valve button, suction can be provided to the instrument channel. The air/water cylinder and valve are similar to the suction cylinder/valve except that a two-way button valve is used in a dual channel cylinder thereby providing air or water to the lens at the distal end to wash and insufflate for better vision. Both valves are removable for cleaning. The air and water channels also require a cleaning adapter valve that is to be used at the end of each procedure. Insertion of the cleaning adapter initiates air flow through both air and water channels, and once activated, water is pumped through both channels. The instrument channel port (often referred to as the “biopsy port”) is located on the lower part of the control section. It enters the instrument channel at a Y-piece union with the suction channel. A valve is required to close the port so that suctioning may be facilitated. Remote switches present on the top of the control section are usually programmable, allowing control of the video processor (i.e., contrast, iris and image capture functions).
Of all animals possessing a backbone, human beings are the only creatures who remain upright for significant periods of time. From an evolutionary standpoint, this erect posture has conferred a number of strategic benefits, not the least of which is freeing the upper limbs for purposes other than locomotion. From an anthropologic standpoint, it is also evident that this unique evolutionary adaptation is a relatively recent change, and as such has not benefitted from natural selection as much as have backbones held in a horizontal attitude. As a result, the stresses acting upon the human backbone (or “vertebral column”), are unique in many senses, and result in a variety of problems or disease states that are peculiar to the human species.
The human vertebral column is essentially a tower of bones held upright by fibrous bands called ligaments and contractile elements called muscles. There are seven bones in the neck or cervical region, twelve in the chest or thoracic region, five in the lower back or lumbar region, and five in the pelvic or sacral region, which are normally fused together to form the back part of the pelvis. This column of bones is critical for providing structural support for the entire body.
Between the vertebral bones exist soft tissue structures, i.e., discs, composed of fibrous tissue and cartilage that are compressible and act as shock absorbers for sudden downward forces on the upright column. The discs allow the bones to move independently of each other, as well. The repetitive forces which act on these intervertebral discs during repetitive activities of bending, lifting, and twisting cause them to break down or degenerate over time.
Presumably, because of humans' upright posture their intervertebral discs have a high propensity to degenerate. Overt trauma or covert trauma, occurring in the course of repetitive activities, disproportionately affects the more highly mobile areas of the spine. Disruption of a disc's internal architecture leads to bulging, herniation, or protrusion of pieces of the disc and eventual disc space collapse. Resulting mechanical and even chemical irritation of surrounding neural elements (spinal cord and nerves) cause pain, attended by varying degrees of disability. In addition, loss of disc space height relaxes tension on the longitudinal spinal ligaments, thereby contributing to varying degrees of spinal instability such as spinal curvature. Asymmetric loss of disc space height with degeneration causes adult degenerative scoliosis.
The time-honored method of addressing the issues of neural irritation and instability resulting from severe disc damage has largely focused on removal of the damaged disc and fusing the adjacent vertebral elements together. Removal of the disc relieves the mechanical and chemical irritation of neural elements, while osseous union (i.e., bone knitting) solves the problem of instability.
While cancellous bone appears ideal to provide the biologic components necessary for osseous union to occur, it does not initially have the strength to resist the tremendous forces that may occur in the intervertebral disc space, nor does it have the capacity to adequately stabilize the spine until long term bony union occurs. For these reasons, many spinal surgeons have found that interbody fusion using bone alone has an unacceptably high rate of bone graft migration or even expulsion or nonunion due to structural failure of the bone or residual degrees of motion that retard or prohibit bony union. Intervertebral prosthesis in various forms has therefore been used to provide immediate stability and to protect and preserve an environment that fosters growth of the grafted bone such that a structurally significant bony fusion can occur.